Shy Guy Beach
Shy Guy Beach is the second race course of the Mushroom Cup in Mario Kart: Super Circuit. It reappears as a retro track in Mario Kart Wii. Course Layout While there are no Shy Guys on the beach, there is a Shy Guy Galleon staffed by Pirate Guys in the background. It repeatedly fires cannonballs attempting to attack racers. There are also Sidesteppers all across the beach, which spin out racers upon contact. Parasols are placed along the beach, and either open or close when a racer bumps into one. The track is engulfed by water, with a shallow and a deep end. The former simply slows racers while the latter submerges racers underwater. They can only be rescued out by Lakitu. A large patch of grass is near the finishing line, and it also slows down players. The course is somewhat based on Shy Guy's Ship from Yoshi's Story because of the cardboard effect. Shortcut After the first turn, if the player use a Mushroom over the dark green grass there is a little spot that's light green. It is effective because it leads right to the shallow water where the small island is. ''Mario Kart Wii'' Shy Guy Beach returns in Mario Kart Wii as the second track in the Banana Cup. It is entirely remade to be 3D instead of 2D. The course map has also been updated meaning that empty areas on the insides of the course map are the grasslands, while the filled-in areas are sand. Attacks from the Shy Guy Galleon in the background are now more destructive; the cannonballs now stick into the ground and explode, sending the player flying in the air instead of spinning out. When the player hits a cannonball in Time Trials, the cannonball do not explode. More palm trees, parasols, and Sidesteppers are added at a few places. A banner is added above the starting line. When the player falls into the deep water areas, they are now instantly rescued by Lakitu. Parasols can be opened and closed with POW Blocks, or eliminated with Shells, Bob-ombs, or while the player is invincible, but return after a short period of time. Tournaments In Mario Kart Wii, a tournament took place on this track. Players had to take out 30 Sidesteppers with Bob-ombs, Triple Green Shells, or Stars. It was the first tournament of August 2009, and it was later repeated as the second tournament of June 2011, the first tournament of September 2012, and the second tournament of November 2013. Official Descriptions *'Official European Website:' "The sunshine and blue ocean might make you feel like you're on holiday, but there’s no time to relax – that ship on the horizon is about to start firing cannon balls!" *'Official Website:' "Tough off-road drifting, slowing patches of grass and water, and crossing crabs make for a difficult race." Song Credits 2001 Version *Music & Arrangement: Minako Hamano *Publisher: Nintendo 2008 Version *Music: Minako Hamano *Arrangement: Ryo Nagamatsu *Publisher: Nintendo Category:Mario Kart courses Category:Mario Kart: Super Circuit courses Category:Mario Kart Wii courses